


Remorse/Retry

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild references to violence, Relationship Talks, Title Changed, past transphobia, this is the one universe in which Desmond is straight, trans woman character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 2 - "Connect"Desmond reacted badly when he found out Stacey was trans. Now he wants to know if she'll still have him.(A future scene fromDivergence, but you don't really need to have read it in order to understand.)





	Remorse/Retry

"So... Stace?"

Stacey looked up from clearing the large dinner table. "What's up?"

Desmond was over at the sink, washing dishes. "I don't know how to say this, but like... Would you wanna try, uh, reconnecting?" He made a gesture between the two of them with his finger, a few soapy suds dripping down his wrist. "We had a good thing going on, I think. Before I fucked it up."

Stacey looked back down, and didn't say anything as she stacked the seven plates up.

Desmond exhaled. He and Stacey hadn't talked since his apology a few days ago, and he couldn't fucking blame her for not wanting to start talking to him now. "Okay, yeah, I get if you don't want to, considering how I acted." He returned to scrubbing at dried cheese on the serving pan. "You deserve someone who accepts you from the get-go, not someone who was an idiot until his dad slapped sense into him."

At this, Stacey looked up again quickly. "William slapped you?"

"Well, yeah, when I said..." Desmond paused to think on how to convey it. "A slang thing that's short for transgender."

She made a small noise of understanding.

"So I found out that's offensive. And I won't say it again."

"He shouldn't need to hit you," she said, a clang of silverware punctuating the statement.

"I'm sure not gonna forget that lesson, though." Desmond set the pan upside-down to dry off. "I won't say that word again," he reiterated, "and I won't call you 'he' or stuff like that. We're a team here, like a little weird family that sometimes goes out on murder roadtrips, and we all got our quirks but we gotta be nice and respect each other. God, I'm rambling now." He wiped his face with a clean corner of the washrag, and turned to look at her properly instead of over his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's new to me, this stuff. I know that doesn't excuse how I reacted, though."

Stacey was quiet a moment, gathering the rest of the table placement, then bringing it over beside the sink. "There are worse ways to react," she finally said.

Desmond shook his head. "I'm sure there are, but I was still a shithead. I was confused and surprised but that doesn't justify me lashing out, calling you a liar and stuff."

For now Stacey left the dishes where they were, dirty, focusing on Desmond. "I was going to tell you, okay, if things got serious."

"Yeah, waiting for when the time was right," Desmond said with a sad nod. "Makes sense. If I hadn't been so hasty with the Apple...." He trailed off and sighed. "Stacey. I'm sorry, again. You are who you are and you're just trying to live your life and you shouldn't get hassled for being different. You especially shouldn't get hassled by a guy who supposedly loves you."

"Sounds like you've really thought about this." Stacey put her hand on his. It was still damp from the dishwater. "Do you still love me?"

He looked up and met her soft blue eyes. "Y- yeah. I still do."

She smiled a little, careful smile. "I'll give you another shot, okay?"

Desmond felt his heart squeeze. "Are you sure? I might fuck up again. I don't want to hurt you, Stace, you're a sweet person. A sweet _woman_ ," and he emphasized the last word. "If you don't really want to be with me-"

"I do like you," she said, "aside from that one incident." She moved her hand up his arm, tracing it slinkily. "You're funny, and smart-"

"Oh, I am not smart," Desmond said quickly with a little laugh. "You want smart, you got your pick of geniuses to date just in this one tiny den! You got Shaun, and Colin, and Becca, if you're into women?" The slightest bit of questionmark came through in his tone.

"No, I'm not into women," Stacey said, taking her hand back to brush at her eyebrow nervously. "And Shaun- Shaun isn't either. And then Colin, he's a good guy, but I don't feel any... connection with him, okay?"

"Hah, all right. But you feel a connection with me, huh?"

She nodded.

Desmond laughed again, a laugh of amazement and happiness and hope. "All right! We're back together again. Can... can we kiss? Is that okay?" 

"That is very okay," she said, and they both leaned in to seal the deal.


End file.
